


Coming into their own

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Claiming, First Time, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Past Suffering, Porn With Plot, Race To The Edge, Self Acceptance, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, alpha hookfang, beastiality, dragon rider love, hookfang cares, it gets better though, omega snotlout, or dragon sex, partially scent blind snotlout, poor snotlout, slight suffering, some h/c, spitelouts a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Snotlout is suppose to be the pride of his family instead his it's secret shame. All was going as it should until he turned sixteen and presented. It was suppose to be a time of celebration instead his life fell into disaster with one little word, omega. Now he lived on the edge, things were suppose to be better except there not. He lived under his fathers thumb more then ever and he found that the more things change the more they stay the same, at least until one day when a small mistake changes everything and he learns that something deemed so wrong could be completely right





	Coming into their own

**Author's Note:**

> I see Snotlout's place as mostly open space except for the left wall which leads up to a high bed
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes, I edited around 3am cause I've been a bit busy. Other then that, enjoy

Snotlout awoke, not to the morning light streaming gentle rays through the low window of his hut but to the unforeseen cramps of his traitorous bodies own natural state. He felt hot even though he had already kicked his furs mostly off the bed, with a groan he used the little energy he could muster to roll further onto his side and stomach, as far from the confining wall and thick furs as he could manage. The movement sent a flare through him, neither pain nor pleasure but pure heat

Another low groan escaped him as he forced his eyes open, immediately he closed them again. From his place in bed up on the second story, looking down made his head spin and the low light irritated his eyes. This usually only happened when he was deep in heat

Heat, the word made anger flare within him. It was weak and small, not befitting a natural born leader like him, it was.... Omega. Omega was a word he'd never thought would reflect him, he was a warrior, strong, a man born into a long proud line of true alphas. Never had he once doubted what his status would be, he had grown up to be an alpha, was raised as one and as his sixteenth birthday rolled around he seemed to have it all, until suddenly it all fell apart 

There are not many things Snotlout wishes he could take back in life but the night he presented topped that extremely short list. It was the day before his sixteenth birthday, his belly had felt funny all day, a feeling he had brushed off as excitement as he helped his father prepare for the celebration that would announce him coming into his alpha heritage. That night however the feeling got worse confining him to bed, he felt hot and then something slick and wrong leaked down the back of his thigh. He wanted to deny it but the anger and disgust in his fathers gaze, the sorrowful almost guilty look in his own omega mothers eyes as they rushed past his door told him the truth he couldn't deny, he was an omega 

He spent the week in bed with only his mothers soft words to comfort him as he twitched restlessly with fever. Spitelout hadn't come to see him at all since that first passing night and his mothers soft words barely helped to soothe all the feelings running wild within him

His fathers glare was still firmly stuck in his mind when he finally felt his first heat subside a week later and cautiously he made his way from the bedroom. Spitelout was at the table and only acknowledged him with a glare when he too sat down. Despite himself he glanced down at his lap to where his hands were nervously clasped together. Spitelout let out an annoyed growl probably at the submissive gesture before he spoke. "You'll go have a bath then join the others at the dragon training arena, I've told them you've been sick and that is what you'll tell them too" the cold tone in which his father spoke left no room for argument

Glancing up he slowly nodded "I've moved your coming into status celebration to next week, as long as you use the herbs your mother brings you and do as I say I should be able to keep this little problem silent and save our family name." Snotlout hung his head at that, he knew what that meant and wanted to hit himself for tearing up, he should be thankful his father didn't disown him for what he was. He was a shame to the family but if he listened he wouldn't have to be, he could protect his family name 

"You'll be training with me everyday before and after your time at the academy to ensure you don't become anymore of a shame, I will not have you disgracing this family with any further weakness" so much was left unsaid but Snotlout understood what he was suppose to do

He was weak, Snotlout knew that but still he tried to be a strong alpha for his father, for his family name. That started with not giving into his weak omega urges by confining himself to his hut during his heats 

Letting out a puff of breath Snotlout moved his hands beneath his shoulders prepared to push up so he could lock his hut up properly. However his arms just quivered before giving in and with panic he realised he couldn't move, confirming just how deep into heat he had already fallen. A few tears escaped him, mocking him with his own weakness as he couldn't even summon the strength to brush them away

It reminded him of his weakness when first hiding his newly presented status. How quickly he had complain of the way the herbs stung his sensitive rear, of how tired and rundown his lazy body had felt, how he had weakened and cried over almost everything especially the time he spent untouched and confined to his room for the week his heat hit. His father had only been trying to protect him, to preserve the honour of their family name 

That hateful voice started up again, it sounded like his father and himself all rolled into one. Calling him weak as he cried and he knew he deserve it, he was after all to weak to even stand

It was the familiar sound of a loud bang followed by an even louder roar that broke him from his minds torment and back to the present. The entire hut shook and shifted with the next hit and Snotlout knew Hookfang was trying to get in

His alpha dragon had always been confined to a cage or another hut during his heats but this time he had had no forewarning, no time to lock the beast up. Another loud roar pierced the air and Snotlout sucked in a lung full of air "go away Hookfang" the shout was weak but louder then he expected. It had left him winded and he panted already wishing for his heat to be over, yet another sign of his weakness

Since moving to the edge he had found he had become weaker, he still lived under his fathers distant rule yet his omega urges and tells only seemed to grow. It was only two days ago when Ruff who was still to present alongside her twin had asked him if he was sure he was an alpha and now he was panicked because if he couldn't get up it was very likely she could walk through his door and tell everyone his shameful secret 

He shifted his leg hoping to maybe roll off the bed but it only succeeded in drawing a whine from his throat as he realised just how wet he was. He was practically drenched from the waist down at the back of his thighs, slick probably making the air heavy with his sweet scent. He could only guess however as his sense of smell was less then half, just another way he was defective 

The loud crash of the door giving way and hitting the wall draws his wide eyes back to the floor. His breath hitches in his throat as Hookfang enters the room, raises his head and scents the air

He watches as the nightmares head turns and their eyes meet. Almost deliberately Hookfang steps in and Snotlout is unsure if he's thankful or not that he had built the hut so Hookfang could fit comfortably in the middle 

He remained low, at least until he reached the centre of the room just before the raise that housed Snotlout's bed, his tail flicking back quickly to shut the door behind him. The soft click of the odd locks Hiccup had installed no where near as soothing as the way Hookfang dropped the wooden panel into place behind the door. His tail flicked at the window next, shutting out the burning light before he rose up onto his hind legs and up to his full impressive size as if it show off for Snotlout 

Even though this wasn't the first time he had seen him like this it felt like the first time he truly appreciated it. The soft colour of his underbelly and the vast expanse of his wings, the way he naturally heated the room in a way that made him feel warm but not with the fever of his heat. Hookfang made a soft sound, a coo only reserved for him in these private times before he leant forward rather slowly to rub his jaw against him

Snotlout couldn't help but raise his hands to gently rub his jaw as he breathed in the dulled but still distinctly male scent of Hookfang. It was warming, mild not spicy like some may think with a distinct charcoal that reminded him of the embers on Hookfang's scales

The pain in his abdomen slowly disappeared confusing Snotlout, that had never happened before but then again he hasn't been in the presence of an alpha while in heat before. The warmth from his silky scales permeated through Snotlout and dripped down like a tap of warm honey slowly leaking from within him. It was embarrassing making him blush as Hookfang pulled back a little and sniffed at him, his long tongue lapping at his cheek and bringing back all those bad omega urges he shouldn't have and shouldn't be weak enough to allow to surface. However in the presence of Hookfang he found himself wanting to ignore his fathers years of careful training and just give in to the one he trusted most. Still he fought that urge, the image of Spitelout all those years ago still so deeply seared into his head 

Hookfang however wouldn't let his little omega rider ignore him or himself any longer. He was his mate and as his omegas alpha he wouldn't let him suffer anymore especially not because of a man he didn't like, who wasn't even around

Leaning down he plucked his mate up by the back of his thin sleep tunic, being extremely careful when moving him the distance to set him down on the floor below him. With his mate set safely beneath his spread wings and hind legs he pulled the furs from the bed dropping each one around the small male to ensure he had a nesting place. "Hookfang" he could hear the shift in his humans voice and leant down to comfortingly nuzzle at his cheek, feeling the omega slowly slacken and give in beneath him

As his scent slowly changed to relaxed his heat pulsed like a heartbeat between them and Hookfang finally allowed his phallus to slip from his body, long and thick it rested against his underbelly, red and glistening even in the low light. Snotlout's cloudy eyes fell on it the minute Hookfang pulled his head back, they widened slightly but he wasn't scared just apprehensive when his eyes fell on it, his tongue ran along his lips, a good responsive sign

Happy with the omegas response he gently nudged him till Snotlout lay on his back amongst the soft furs so Hookfang could lean down over him and swipe his long forked tongue up his neck and cheek. He reacted as expected, giggling in that way that was reserved for the moments they were alone. He kept his licks gentle and normal to begin with feeling Snotlout relax even further, letting go of any tension as he snuggled back into the furs, radiating comfort. With Snotlout so relaxed he shifted back onto his hind legs a little and dragged his tongue down the light fabric before back up and under his sleep tunic. The boy gasped softly when his warm wet tongue brushed over the light sensitive nipples he knew hid there. They perked up under the attention drawing soft breathy moans from Snotlout's throat 

Hookfang pulled back far to soon, an embarrassingly needy whine left Snotlout on instinct making him blush, flushing his cheeks further with need. A gentle nudge made him look at Hookfang and after a small nip to his tunic he understood

He hesitated but only for a minute before he was peeling off his sleep clothes, his tunic quickly followed by his soaked pants and underclothes. It stung softly when pulling the small bag of scent concealing herbs from its place nestled deeply between his cheeks, it too was covered in slick and did very little to hide the scent of omega in heat now that it was exposed to the air. At the sight of the small bag Hookfang let out what sounded like an offended huff and with the swipe of a tail it hit the far wall. His clothes fell in a pile closer to him and although he was now completely exposed he felt no need to reach for them 

Hookfang scented him now that his clothes weren't helping to block his scent and let out a content purr once he did. His snout bumped into him again this time a little harder, just enough to knock him off his feet and back onto his back amongst the furs

A surprised breath left him but he made no move, watching his dragon to see what he would do next. Hookfang sniffed over the omega, down his chest and abdomen, his tongue flicked over the tip of his lightly leaking erection as he went earning him a soft whine as he nuzzled down further between his thighs. The boy cooperated spreading his legs wider to accommodate the dragons monstrous head as he nosed at the place his scent was strongest. Fresh slick coated his thighs, his omega instincts in overdrive preparing for his first experience 

His omega body was capable of producing enough slick to accommodate any alpha he chose even a monstrous nightmare, a huge dragon like Hookfang. However Hookfang was still huge and it made him sigh and moan in relief when that long tongue pressed against him. Lapping over his sensitive rim and making him shiver in a way he never had before, all these feelings new and still forbidden to him. A loud moan slipped past his lips as that long tongue pushed into him, easily stretching him open and making the backs of his thighs glisten with more then just slick. His back arches when his tongue delves deeper then goes slack, panting softly against the furs as the long tongue finally retreats from his body

When he steps closer a momentary flash of panic runs through him, he's scared even though he knows he shouldn't be. With wide eyes looking at him Hookfang can scent the slight fear leaking into his little mates scent and coos to soothe him

Hookfang is huge but he knows his body can take it, he takes a deep breath as Hookfang presses his jaw gently against his cheek. Rubbing his hands over familiar scales soothes him and he finds himself relaxing back into the furs, watching as Hookfang moves forward again 

This time he doesn't move away just let's the close yet faint scent of Hookfang wash over him, relaxing him as his dragon presses forward and pushes in. It's not an easy fit at first, Snotlout whines and whimpers with pain and Hookfang licks soothingly at his face but it gets better. With their bodies pressed so close the pain quickly subsides, the lightly heated scales and soft underbelly of Hookfang resting against him helping to ease his discomfort 

Not for the first time he curses his bad sense of smell as even pressed so closely he knows his scent should be stronger and far more effective on his omega form then it was being, like an all consuming wave instead of the gentle hum he felt. He'd heard other omegas talk of being completely surrounded by an alphas scent and of the spaced out bliss that came with such a state of letting go. It made him a little sad, though he'd never admit it to think that he couldn't feel the same around Hookfang because of his defect

A gentle thrust drew him from his thoughts and he moaned softly, the slick helping them slide together in a way that felt more natural then anything ever had before. Hookfang cooed and he smiled gently rubbing along his snout "I'm, I'm okay" he found his voice even though it was shaky before pressing his hips up. "Hookfang, please" he moaned softly the sound not quite a beg, he still had his Viking pride after all

After years of denying his omega body of any touch the fire of his heat burned eagerly within him and after only a few short minutes he had been reduced to a moaning mess. Snotlout had never felt better and despite what he had spent years believing, it was not wrong, in fact nothing had ever felt more right

He couldn't stop a loud cry of pleasure when he hit something deep inside that tingled before shocking his body with an intense pleasure. The bliss of Hookfang's repeated thrusts whited out his senses and brought him down to what felt like one point of intense focus. He was moaning loudly though he couldn't control his voice, his back arching to meet each of his thrusts sending them deeper to that hidden spot as he panted what had to be a mantra of Hookfang's name. Something bumped against his rim, something much larger then his phallus alone and although he couldn't hear it Snotlout was sure he had screamed when the knot pushed in. His entire body tensed, razor sharp teeth sunk into his small shoulder where it met his neck and he came hard and untouched as Hookfang claimed him 

After only a second his entire body goes limp and he falls upon the soft furs, gasping and moaning lightly as he trembled and clenched with overstimulation around Hookfang's length. He could feel himself being filled by overly warm cum, his stomach expanding with the amount of it as Hookfang licked at his shoulder and neck, soothing the fresh wound before moving up to his tear streaked cheeks. He had been unaware of the salty tears but as slowly he came back to his senses, things clicked into place. The tears should of disturbed him but he found he didn't mind as Hookfang licked them away, they were a mark of his pleasure and of what they had just shared together 

Catching his breath took only a few minutes by which time he had already felt Hookfang pull out, thankful now more then ever that a dragons knot didn't last anywhere near as long as a Vikings. Dragons he knew however could mate longer and go far more rounds with their stamina and short recovery time, an excited sensation tingled his lower belly at the thought and he knew it was more then just the extra cum leaking from within him

Laying there he realised just how good he was feeling, relaxed like never before and truly happy like he could just let all his worries go to float on a cloud instead. However his fingers raised to run over the fresh claim bite on his throat, it was definitely visible, not about to go away and it sent a mixed feeling through him. On the one side he was terrified of what his father would say, worried over what his friends would think and near petrified over his true status being revealed and the repercussions it could bring. However on the other he felt finally free of all the things that had confined him over the years, relieved that now he could just be himself and most importantly happy, happier then ever before because he was both claimed and loved, something he thought impossible before 

A small hitching sound drew his attention up and he watched as Hookfang regurgitates what had to be a cod, Snotlout's favourite that he had fished for this morning. It made Snotlout wonder if Hookfang could tell that his heat would hit but ignored it as a low flame burned on the base of his neck and Snotlout almost shouted that he knew better then to flame up in the hut. However his growling stomach stopped him when Hookfang flipped the fish onto the flame and began to cook it. Snotlout smiled softly snuggling back into the warm furs, nesting he knew but didn't mind as he waited for the fish to cook

By the time he sunk his teeth into the delicate cooked flesh of the fish he was shivering, the furs offering less protection from the cold as the heat and fever drained temporarily from his body. Hookfang's flame went out before he curled his head protectively behind Snotlout, letting him rest against his warm scales while he curled protectively around him

Snotlout yawned softly, full, exhausted and sated with his heat having subsided for the moment he relaxed back into the warmth and safety his alpha was providing. Unafraid for the first time in his life Snotlout found a peace he hadn't before as he fell into a deep slumber 

 

Epilogue: 

It took only three days for his heat to abate, three days of warmth, safety, protection and pleasure compared to a week of pain, suffering untouched, weakness and crying. When he emerged from his hut with Hookfang at his side, Snotlout smiled. The others would know but that didn't worry him, his claim mark now displayed proudly because in those three loving days he had come to realise that his father wasn't right about everything

**Author's Note:**

> For this specific shot it's not so odd to pair to animals/dragons as long as they have an a/b/o status 
> 
> There's not enough snotfang even though there seems to be a great appreciation of it, which I find a shame


End file.
